Never Enough For Her
by Themasked1
Summary: A short song fiction with Sakura Bashing and suporting Hinata xD


-1Hia! This is a song first fan fiction! And its my first one so hear it goes! XD I don't own Naruto…but if I did…I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it! GO KISHIMOTO! XD 

He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe she had rejected him…AGAIN! It was like…what? The 40th time she had said 'No'? Of course, all she cared about was HIM. …Sakura Haruno…the only girl for him…Naruto Uzamaki. She was beautiful in every sense of the word to him! Yet all she cared for was that stupid traitor Sauske! Sauske, Sauske, Sauske! If there was one thing in the world that annoyed him more, it was him!  
Not that he hated him, no, no Sauske was his best friend ever…it was just when Sakura talked about him _non-stop…_he hated him. Chouji, had given Naruto a C.D. this morning…he was always doing stuff like that for him. Giving him some good workout music when he just felt like staying indoors. He dug into his pack and found the disk, he walked over to the stereo and popped it in. He walked back to his bed and flopped down into the pillows. Chouji's voice came booming out first, "NARUTO! This….is for you!" …The music started slow….. 

_I only wanted you to feel how I thought you deserved to feel-_

_The way you always said you wanted to._

_You wanted all we have to be real _

_And every word we say to be true._

_Still after all I gave its good enough for you…_

Naruto slowly sat up…his attention was now on the music. His thoughts went briefly to the pink haired koichi…he only wanted her to know how he felt about her….he treated her right every day! He was the one there when Sauske ran away! HE was the one that always told her he thought she was the prettiest thing EVER…yet it wasn't good enough!

_Well I can't give anymore, so now I'm giving up _

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

_The more I try to pour the less I fill your cup,_

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

It wasn't that he wanted to give up, but the more he tired the more hopeless it seemed!…It just wasn't ever good enough whatever he did! It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! He could never match up to that Uchiha! …never. He was never good enough in her eyes….he didn't doubt for a minute that he would ever be good. 

_I only wanted you tot see that you could be who you wanted to be-_

_And fill a lonely void inside of you. _

_I gave you everything that you need, _

_Did what you always wanted to do._

_Still after all I've don't I can't get through…_

He supported her in everything she did…anything she did. When she wanted to go into the medical field there he was behind her! When Sauske left…he was there to comfort her! When she needed someone to battle or talk to! Whenever she wanted anything, he would do it just to make her happy! HE WAS THERE! Not that Uchiha! What did he have to do to get that girl's attention! Run away like Sauske? 

_Well I can't give anymore, so now I'm giving up _

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

_The more I try to pour the less I fill your cup,_

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

_Good enough!_

He didn't want to give in…but he couldn't give that girl anymore then he already did. He could never fill what she wanted! It was never good whatever he did! NEVER. NEVER. NEVER! He could do everything for her, and it wouldn't be enough! 

_I've wasted my time, go find someone else…_

He too had to find someone else new…he was done with her screwing with his mind, his heart. He was done wasting time on someone that would never see him for him…

_Well I can't give anymore, so now I'm giving up _

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

_The more I try to pour the less I fill your cup,_

'_Cause nothing's ever good enough._

The last words of the song rang in his head as Chouji's voice came on again on the radio, to say what the songs title was and whatnot. Naruto buried his head into his pillow. He had wasted too much time on Sakura, and missed out on a lot of other girls who he COULD have dated. He wanted the pillow to suffocate him, he wished it would….

There was a small nock on the door. If he had buried his head any further he wouldn't have heard it at all!

He slowly got off the bed, as it creaked under him, his calloused feet touched the cool, smooth floor. He slowly opened the door, and there stood Kanoha's quietist konichi Naruto had ever met. Hinata Hyuga, she had always been quiet around him…she could barely let out two words without muttering or stuttering. He always thought her a bit…strange…but that was what made her different. 

He smiled, and she blushed. "Hey Hinata-San!" he saw Hinata gulp as she held out some flowers, "T-these are for you N-Naruto-San!" …he looked at the flowers for a moment and smelt them…they smelt fresh. He smiled, "Thank you Hinata…but its not my birthday or anything…why the flowers?"

Hinata was a beet-red, Naruto found that oddly cute. "I-I just wanted to cheer you up Naruto-San." She said a bit braver, and quite un-quite like. 

Naruto chuckled as he held the flowers "…want to come in Hinata…Chan?" He said smiling moving aside to let the quiet Koichi in. 

He face almost seemed to light up, even though it was mid day Naruto could swear it was much brighter and warmer then any sun. "Thank you Naruto-San…!" She said not even stuttering. She blushed even harder as he heard her mutter under her breath, "Er…kun…"

Naruto chuckled and she small koichi entered his small apartment, meant for one. 

Naruto somehow knew in the back of his mind as he closed the door…this was the beginning of something new.


End file.
